Love Hina even MORE twisted!
by RedButtDevils
Summary: we had to write this because we were getting blackmailed- but R&R please!(thats why its so retarded) twisted naru & keitaro with action violence and gross stuff....
1. Default Chapter

Episode one Love hina KEITARO NOW HOT AND AN ASSHOLE  
  
Another day came to reveal Keitaro sneaking around trying to peep at the girls in the baths. He found only Naru, floating face-down as if she was dead- after admiring her glossy butt for about a half hour, he realized that she might be dead for real, and maybe he should help her. So he slapped her butt, to which there was no response, which was not normal. He began to panic, but stopped once he saw that there was some beer near her.  
  
"So she must be drunk" he thought. "oh, happy day!"  
  
so he turned her over (with some effort), while still naked in the bath and after staring in wonder in wonder for awhile, started whispering, "Naru? Naru, wake up!" But then he remembered that the other girls were away, including Aunt Haruka- it was just Naru and him, all alone...  
  
"Seems I'll have to do the sleeping beauty trick" he sighed happily. He leaned down to try CPR, which, as he touched his lips to hers, he thought that they fit together. He realized that he had been holding his breath for too long, so therefore, he collapsed on top of her. A certain something occurring in his nether regions seemed to wake her up. As she came to, her eyes fluttering open, she smiled and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him with a surprising amount of vigor for someone so drunk. Keitaro was taken aback by this, and decided he liked the idea, even though he was taking advantage of a girl who was drunk and whose bra sizes changed from B- D within as little as three panels- which he was fine with and found quite entertaining. But, to ensure everything would be good for his ideal fantasy, he took out the evil brainwashing machines that he had forced Su to make for him (forced, because he had blackmailed her until she complied). He took them out, anyway, from wherever you'd like to imagine- and began to use them on her. He started replacing her memories with ones he made up, which of course were all about him being fantastic and her being in love with him. When he withdrew the evil machines (again from wherever you would like to imagine), Naru awoke and said, "Keitaro, I am so sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I want to be with you always now!"  
  
Keitaro smiled in a horny way. "Of course.... Always...."  
  
She tightened her grip around his neck, pulling him down closer on top of her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. We're sure you can imagine that and we'll leave out the description...  
  
He said, "Let's put on your clothes-"  
  
"No," she replied- "I like being around you.... This... way."  
  
Keitaro got that horny smile again. "Oh alright..." he said, giving in easily.  
  
"Let's go up to my room now," she said with a tone Keitaro had never heard before. "We can't do anything in this situation..."  
  
Keitaro felt that he had struck gold! As he took her from the water, and up the stairs of the dorm, he wondered just how long this would last.....but then he remembered, her brain had been... "washed," and decided to go to the store for a little protection and pleasure guarantee.  
  
next episode coming soon, horny losers! 


	2. Naru and Keitaro and MITSUME!

So, as we're sure you remember, we left off with Keitaro going to get a little "protection" ("for her pleasure" need we say more?) for the night to follow, from the store....  
  
"I'll be right back, Naru," he said with a smile. "Get into something... sexy... while I'm waiting." He was amazed that he could actually say these things to her- without getting red in the face and just stumbling over words like he used to. But then again, it was like she was a different person- heck, she was! She was the "good side" of Naru that had only shown itself so few times in the past- but, without the bad side- aka, always punching him and kicking him... well he preferred not to recall those horrible times at the moment. With a tragic sniff, he walked out of the hinata apartments and down to the store.  
  
On the way there he saw some old men. Well, the lecherous old men that were always hanging around near the apartments (well, in the anime at least, not the manga). They started mumbling, and scratching their bald heads, and holding hands. What keitaro could make out of this mumbling was, "are you sure it's such a good idea to brainwash her, young man?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!!" he cried in anguish. But seeing as they actually knew what he had done, he sighed.  
  
"You aren't your usual self anymore, Keitaro," they said. "well, you still like boobs, so, nevermind.." and with that, they vanished into the mist.  
  
Keitaro pretended that none of that just happened, and was glad to see that on the way back from his little visit to the corner store, they were gone with the.....wind.....and.... yeah.  
  
So, to continue with our disturbing narrative, he arrived back at the hinata apartments to find Mitsume continually banging her head against the door, and seeing a small package in her hand similar to the one he had just bought, he wondered what had happened- and, why she was here.  
  
"Hi..." she said with her usual incoherent airy tone. "I thought you might want this, I mean, for us, tonight... yeah...."  
  
Keitaro now saw that he had quite a dilemma- or was this a dream come true?? He was wondering why everything good was happening to him all of a sudden, but at the same time.... Did he really have to worry about offending Naru? After all, she was brainwashed! But, he didn't know the extent of his skills...  
  
Seeya next time, horny buttmunches! 


End file.
